Axel, c'est quoi l'amour ?
by Suzuka-san
Summary: Ou comment une petite question innocente va considérablement changer le quotidien et les objectifs de Roxas - Yaoi - Happy AkuRoku Day
1. Axel, c'est quoi l'amour ?

**Titre**** : **Axel, c'est quoi l'amour ?

**Genre**** : **Romance / Yaoi

**Pairing** : Axel x Roxas

**Résumé**** : **Ou comment une petite question innocente va considérablement changer le quotidien et les objectifs de Roxas.

**Crédit**** : **Les personnages et l'univers de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Squarenix et Tetsuya Nomura.

**Note de l'auteure 1**** : **Avant toute chose, Happy AkuRoku Day.

Ceci est ma toute première fic sur ce fandom, je suis assez émue et stressée en même temps, j'espère répondre aux attentes des fans. Ai-je bien fait de la poster à ce moment, elle va sans doute se noyer au milieu des autres AkuRoku. Tans pis, moi j'ai pris un véritable plaisir à l'écrire, cela faisait un moment qu'elle me trottait dans la tête et je m'étais jurée de 'écrire pour le prochain AkuRoku Day (soit aujourd'hui). A vrai dire, mon idée de base était d'écrire un OS, mais comme d'habitude j'écris toujours trop, et donc j'ai découpé ma fic en cinq parties. Il y aura donc cinq chapitres déjà tous écrits et dormant actuellement sur mon PC. Je pense poster un chapitre tous les deux jours. En attendant, voici le premier. Désolée qu'il vous parait mou et un peu mièvre. Considérez-le comme une introduction. Le Rating M prendra tout son sens ensuite.

**Note de l'auteure 2 : **Les noms des différents mondes sont inscrits en Italique.

La fic débute au Jour 171 du jeu 358/2 Days, juste après la mission au Château de la bête, lorsque Roxas découvre l'amour entre la Belle et la Bête. A ce moment, Xion ne s'est pas encore évanouie (elle s'évanouie au Jour 172).

Déjà merci si vous avez lu jusqu'ici. Bonne Lecture.

\*******/

**Chapitre 1 : Axel, c'est quoi l'amour ?**

** Jour 171**

Roxas avait toujours naïvement pensé qu'Axel avait réponse à tout. Le rouquin pyromane répondait à chacune de ses interrogations avec bienveillance et en souriant, comme s'il était ravi d'enseigner la vie à son petit protégé. Tout le contraire de Saïx, qui lui se contentait simplement d'un « Cela ne te concerne pas », tant et si bien que Roxas commençait à douter des réelles connaissances du numéro sept.

Interroger Axel sur les questions essentielles de la vie lui paraissait aussi évident que de se boucher les oreilles lorsque Demyx commençait à pincer les cordes de son sitar. Aussi, c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'il demanda ce soir-là :

« Axel, c'est quoi l'amour ? »

Le numéro huit s'en serait presque étouffé avec sa glace à l'eau de mer. Depuis le temps, Roxas avait appris à décrypter ces réactions, et celle-ci signifiait que la question était embarrassante. Bien qu'il soit un simili, Axel avait gardé de nombreuses expressions humaines, faisait douter sur sa vraie nature d'homme sans cœur. De ce fait, le porteur de keyblade se disait que son ami était une véritable encyclopédie humaine, encore une fois tout le contraire du divin lunaire qui conservait en permanence sa dégaine d'homme blasé.

Axel se frotta la tête, cherchant une réponse à donner à ce petit ange blond qui vous regardait avec ces innocents yeux saphirs, tel un enfant curieux :

« Allons bon, où est-ce qu'il a encore entendu ça ? pensa le roux, le regard détourné de Roxas. Il est pire qu'un gosse qui répète tout ce qu'il entend. Je devrais peut-être signaler aux autres de faire attention à leurs paroles. Enfin, c'est pas pire que la fois où il m'a demandé, avec ce même visage, la définition de la jouissance. Franchement, merci Sora d'avoir éliminé Marluxia.

- Axel ? appela le blond face au mutisme de son ami.

- Hum, où as-tu entendu ce mot ?

- C'est Xaldin, il m'a dit qu'aimer est une émotion.

- Exact, ce qui fait que nous, les similis, nous ne pourrons jamais aimer, car nous n'avons pas de cœur. »

Il espérait que cette simple explication suffise à Roxas. « Pour comprendre, il faut avoir un cœur », une esquive qu'il utilisait souvent pour clore les questions gênantes, comme celle de la jouissance par exemple. Malheureusement pour lui, le blondinet avait appris autre chose aujourd'hui :

« Mais nous avons des yeux et un cerveau, non ? répliqua Roxas conformément aux dires du numéro trois. Même si je ne ressens rien, je veux au moins comprendre ce que c'est.

- C'est officiel, pensa alors Axel qui se retrouvait sans issue, je vais incendier tous ceux qui corrompent mon petit Roxas, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Axel, s'entêta le numéro treize sans se défaire de ses adorables Puppy eyes.

- L'amour, c'est quand il se passe quelque chose de très fort entre deux êtres.

- Comme quand on est amis ?

- Euh… C'est vrai qu'on tient beaucoup à ses amis, mais l'amour c'est différent. Les amis, on les choisit. L'amour, lui, ne se commande pas, tenta d'expliquer Axel qui n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il racontait, lui-même n'ayant jamais connu l'amour passionnel puisqu'il avait perdu son cœur bien jeune.

- Alors, l'amour serait un cran au dessus de l'amitié ? demanda encore Roxas qui ne se décidait pas à abandonner sa quête du savoir.

- Oui… Enfin non, il n'y a pas de cran. Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je ne comprends pas. »

Axel soupira intérieurement en détournant la tête. Voilà que Roxas reprenait sa moue de chiot abandonné qui le rendait absolument craquant. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, et même s'il n'avait pas de cœur, Axel avait eu comme un coup de foudre pour le blond, et non reçu par la blonde colérique aujourd'hui disparue. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vu pareille beauté dans un visage masculin. Même le souvenir lointain de son ami Ventus, qui avait des traits si semblables au simili de Sora, lui paraissait bien fade à côté de l'ange assis à ses côtés et qui léchait innocemment sa glace à l'eau de mer sans savoir ce que geste banal et quotidien provoquait dans le corps du rouquin :

« Nous n'avons pas de cœur mais nous avons un corps et un cerveau semblable aux humains, dit alors Axel. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te montrer ce qu'est l'amour physique.

- Ah bon ? Il existe plusieurs genres d'amour ? Ca devient de plus en plus compliqué, se lamenta Roxas qui désespérait de comprendre.

- Il y a l'amour au sens émotion et l'amour physique. Les deux vont souvent de pair, mais il arrive que certaines personnes ne partagent entre eux qu'un seul genre. Pour nous, ça ne sera que l'amour physique puisque nous ne pouvons rien ressentir.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que ça apporte ?

- Beaucoup de plaisir, répondit immédiatement Axel chez qui les hormones masculines se manifestaient même dans son corps dépourvu de cœur.

- Mais je prends déjà du plaisir à venir ici manger des glaces à l'eau de mer et rire avec Xion et toi. »

Axel rit

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de plaisir. Quand je dis physique, c'est physique, tu le sentiras dans ton corps, et tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

- J'en deviendrais accro ? Comme les glaces à l'eau de mer qui sont si délicieuses.

- Roxas, on dirait que tu fais exprès de me provoquer, pouffa le roux amusé par tant d'innocence. Oui, tu en seras encore plus dingue que les glaces à l'eau de mer, et cette fois ça ne sera pas froid mais chaud-bouillant, surtout si c'est avec moi. »

N'importe qui aurait trouvé la remarque du numéro huit bien prétentieuse, mais pas pour Roxas. Axel lui avait appris tant de chose, du principe des missions de l'Organisation à l'amitié, en passant par l'élargissement de son vocabulaire :

« Axel est vraiment incroyable, il sait tellement de chose » se disait-il sans cesse, ignorant que son meilleur ami avait depuis longtemps fait taire ses hormones en feu grâce à son complice, son partenaire, son ancien ami, Saïx bien sûr. L'hérisson aux yeux verts pouvait se féliciter intérieurement d'être le seul à connaître le visage du divin lunaire déformé par le plaisir. Cela le changeait tellement de son habituelle grimace et lui donnait un charme fou, tant et si bien qu'on en oubliait l'infâme balafre qui ornait son visage. Leurs étreintes étaient rares et ne s'étaient plus renouvelées depuis longtemps. Alors, entre ces longues périodes d'abstinences, Axel se servait de ses poignets, ceux-là même qui tenaient ses chakrams et tuaient des sans-cœur le jour, d'où parfois ses difficultés à se soulager le soir.

Avec Saïx hors du ring qui lui faisait la gueule, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, depuis qu'il passait plus de temps avec Roxas, Axel espérait dès à présent se régaler avec le corps svelte et nacré du blondinet qui lui faisait envie depuis des semaines. Sauf qu'il faudra cette fois y aller petit à petit. Le numéro treize était encore jeune et bien trop candide pour rentrer direct et sans détour dans son intimité comme il l'avait fait avec Saïx. Culbuter sauvagement son ange, il n'en était pas question. Il fallait y aller en douceur avec ce petit être pur et innocent qui défonçait la tronche des sans-cœur toute la journée, armé de sa grosse clé qu'Axel serait bien tenté d'emprunter à des desseins pas très catholiques :

« Axel, est-ce que l'amour physique fait aussi perdre la tête ? demanda encore Roxas. Xaldin m'a dit que cette bête et cette jeune fille avaient perdu la tête parce qu'ils s'aimaient, mais il faisait référence aux émotions, non ?

- On dit que l'amour fait perdre la tête en effet. Mais celui que je vais te montrer va aussi te rendre fou. Tu ne te sentiras plus toi-même. L'avantage cependant, c'est que tu retrouveras tes esprits une fois l'excitation du moment retombée.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ne réfléchis plus et laisse-moi faire, Roxas. Laisse-moi juste te guider. »

L'élu de la Keyblade hocha ma tête. Il avait une confiance absolue en Axel. Aussi, il ne dit rien lorsque ce dernier se rapprocha lentement de lui, faisait glisser son bassin sur les rebords de l'horloge jusqu'à ce que sa hanche gracile rencontre celle de Roxas au travers de leur manteau noir. Il planta ses prunelles vertes dans celles océan du plus jeune. Ce dernier le regarda interloqué, nullement choqué, impatient même de savoir ce qui allait arriver ensuite :

« Si tu es prêt, ferme les yeux » ordonna le rouquin, et ne les ouvre sous aucun prétexte tant que je n'ai pas terminé.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, avide qu'on réponde enfin à sa question. Il fut surpris de sentir le bras de son aîné enlacer ses épaules, les rapprochant encore plus, puis un de ses doigts relever sa tête de par son menton. Il sentit le souffle chaud du rouquin sur son visage, et lui-même commençait à suer de cette proximité :

« Axel, j'ai chaud…

- Tais-toi » le coupa le pyromane avant de poser enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Roxas eut un hoquet de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Conformément à la demande son ami, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais des tonnes de nouvelles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Lui qui pensait obtenir une réponse et se débarrasser enfin d'une interrogation, le voilà encore plus perplexe qu'avant. Que lui avait appris feu Vexen déjà ? Ah oui, qu'il devait ANALYSER les données. Roxas tenta de reprendre contenance, il devait se concentrer sur ce que lui faisait Axel :

« Voyons, il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux, dois-je supposer qu'il ne veut pas que je le vois faire ? Pourquoi se cacher alors que nous sommes si proches et que je devine ses actions ? Pourquoi décider de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche et pas ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas vu La Belle et la Bête faire ceci ? Est-ce vraiment ça l'amour ? Je sens sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer, sa langue caressent mes lèvres. Dois-je en faire autant ? J'ai l'impression que ça serait plus commode pour lui et pour moi aussi qui commence à avoir les lèvres pleines de sa salive.

- A quoi penses-tu, Roxas ? Tu n'es pas très réactif, j'ai l'impression d'embrasser une poupée ?

- Mais, tu ne m'as dit de te laisser faire, répliqua le blond incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qu'attendait le rouquin de lui.

- Ah là là, Roxas, je ne sais même pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Et ouvre les yeux pendant que je te parle, tu ne dois les fermer que lorsque je t'embrasse. »

Embrasser, c'était la seconde fois qu'Axel utilisait ce mot. Devait-il l'assimiler à ce qu'ils venaient de faire :

« Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura le numéro huit en secouant ses épaules autour desquelles il avait laissé son bras. C'est de ma faute aussi, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu ne sais rien de tout ça. Contrairement à nous tous, tu n'avais aucun souvenir à ta "naissance". Ne t'en fais pas, je ne recommencerai plus, c'était une mauvaise idée après tout…

- Non, l'arrêta Roxas en saisissant le manteau de son ami. Recommence, cette fois je sens que je vais comprendre. Axel, tu es mon ami, je te fais confiance, et je veux apprendre encore beaucoup de chose avec toi. »

L'homme aux yeux verts sourit et ne put résister à l'appel de ces petites lèvres rosées. Encore une fois, il embrassa délicatement le jeune blond qui cette fois bougea sa bouche en même temps que la sienne. Aussi, Axel profita d'une ouverture pour faire pénétrer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son ami, ou plutôt de son nouvel amant qui se laissa emporter dans la danse de leur langue. Le rouquin fut bien surpris lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son cadet passer autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus vers lui, participant avec motivation à l'échange de leur premier vrai baiser qui n'en finissait jamais. Pour l'encourager et le féliciter, à son tour Axel enlaça possessivement la taille de son nouvel amant, le gardant contre lui pour prolonger leur embrassade tout en résistant à cette tension qui naissait déjà entre ses jambes. Axel avait toujours aimé les jeunes gens à la silhouette angélique et délicate, tel Ventus autrefois pour qui il avait eu un petit coup de cœur et était resté un moment dans ses pensées alors qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux à part un bref et unique échange de courtoisie. C'était là la première fois qu'il exploitait réellement ce fantasme qui le taraudait depuis son adolescence. Le résultat était clair, il voulait Roxas, oubliant son ancien amant qui de toute façon le boudait :

« Axel, je me sens bizarre, souffla Roxas lorsque leur interminable baiser pris fin.

- Par Kingdom Hearts Roxas, tu le fais vraiment exprès. »

Son esprit, à défaut de son cœur, jubilait. Roxas répondait à ses cajoleries. Il le lui restait plus qu'à se maîtriser pour ne pas lui sauter trop vite dessus. C'est qu'il pourrait le faire fuir. Maintenant qu'il le tenait enfin, plus question de le lâcher.

\*******/

_**Extrait du journal de Roxas**_

_**Jour 171 : Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?**_

_Pendant ma mission au Château de la Bête, Xaldin m'a parlé de « l'amour » et du pouvoir qu'il avait sur les gens. J'ai posé la question à Axel, mais je n'ai rien compris à ses explications. À chaque fois que je lui parle de ce genre de choses, il me dit qu'il me faudrait un cœur pour comprendre. On dirait qu'il élude soigneusement les questions, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me sort cette excuse. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment insisté, parce que ça m'intriguait plus que d'habitude, et je ne le regrette pas. Même si Axel soutient que nous autres similis ne pouvons rien ressentir, il tente de m'apprendre l'amour physique. Il m'a embrassé sur la bouche. Au début je n'ai pas réagi, mais au deuxième essai j'ai comme ressenti des frissons me parcourir le corps et une chaleur dans mon ventre. C'était étrange, inédit, je ne pensais plus à rien. Ni à l'Organisation, ni à Xion, ni à mes rêves étranges. Je ne pourrais pas dire si c'était agréable ou non, je me sentais vraiment bizarre. J'en conclus que c'était ça l'amour physique (Vexen serait fier de moi s'il savait que j'analyse bien maintenant) et qu'il avait un grand pouvoir. Axel a soutenu que ça ne se résumait pas à des embrassades. J'ai vraiment envie qu'il m'en apprenne plus. Je me demande si Xion connaît elle aussi l'amour ? J'attends son retour pour en parler avec elle, elle tarde à rentrer de sa mission ce soir._


	2. Axel, embrasse-moi

**Chapitre 2 : Axel, embrasse-moi**

**Jour 172 **

Xion s'est évanouie, et la détresse qui parcourut Roxas fut telle qu'il en oublia ses leçons d'amour avec Axel, au grand détriment de ce denier qui n'insista pas, s'inquiétant aussi pour leur jolie amie actuellement plongée dans un profond sommeil :

« Elle se réveillera Roxas, dit le numéro huit tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet comme pour apaiser sa pseudo-inquiétude de simili.

- Saïx a dit qu'elle était cassée, répliqua le blond d'un ton morne… Saïx sait des choses sur elle, il sait pourquoi elle et moi sommes des similis spéciaux.

- Hum, si ça peut te rassurer, je lui poserai la question.

- C'est vrai, s'exclama Roxas tout en se levant.

- Oui oui, allez assieds-toi. Je vais lui demander mais ne sois pas trop optimiste. Il n'est pas du genre à donner des réponses claires.

- En tout cas, il y a plus de chance pour qu'il te réponde à toi… J'espère que Xion va se réveiller bientôt. »

Roxas se rassit, les pieds dans le vide, les yeux rivés sur les trains en contrebas de la ville. Il pensa à son amie et tâta dans sa poche le petit coquillage qu'il était allé ramasser sur les Îles du destin après sa mission et qu'il comptait bien offrir à la jeune fille.

Près de lui, Axel se rapprocha doucement et, comme la veille, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer une petite bise sur sa tempe. Le blond releva ses yeux saphirs vers lui, incrédule :

« C'était quoi ça ?

- Juste un petit réconfort, répondit simplement Axel avec son habituel visage bienveillant.

- Les amis font ça ?

- Mais nous sommes plus qu'amis maintenant, Roxas. Depuis hier, nous sommes amants.

- Amants ?

- On désigne amants deux personnes qui partagent entre eux un amour physique, à ne pas confondre avec amoureux qui s'en rapproche mais concerne uniquement les émotions. Toi et moi pouvons presque nous considérer amants puisque nous nous sommes embrassés, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui… Mais si nous ne sommes plus amis, nous ne pourrons plus manger des glaces ensembles.

- Mais si, les amants font ça aussi. Ils mangent des glaces, ils rient, mais en plus ils s'embrassent, et font d'autres choses également.

- Comme ce que tu viens de faire ? Un baiser sonore sur la tempe, c'est réservé aux amants.

- Non, pas toujours. On retrouve aussi ce geste entre les membres d'une même famille ou même des amis très proches.

- Les amis aussi ! reprit Roxas encore plus étonné, mais on n'a jamais fait ça, toi, Xion et moi.

- Non, c'est surtout entre filles que ça se fait, et ça ne se fait pas toujours.

- Je ne comprends pas, ça se fait à quel moment alors ?

- Quand quelqu'un est triste par exemple. Un petit bisous pour réconforter sur la tempe, la joue ou le front, on considère que c'est des zones non intimes.

- Et qu'est-ce que les zones intimes ?

- Roxas… »

Axel détourna la tête, étrangement gêné par les interrogations du petit blondinet. Au sein de l'organisation, il n'y avait vraiment que Roxas qui pouvait poser des questions aussi osées avec cet air angélique. On croirait entendre un enfant sortir la question tant redoutée : « comment on fait les bébés ? ». Seulement voilà, le numéro treize était un adolescent censé connaître ces choses-là, et lui un simili supposé ne rien éprouver :

« Lea lui-même n'a jamais été aussi intimidé de la sorte. Pas croyable, ce gosse fait naître en moi des émotions non pas perdue mais plutôt jamais éprouvée. C'est pas le pouvoir de capturer des cœurs qu'il possède, mais plutôt d'en créer. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, la tête toujours tournée à l'opposé de son cadet resté sans réponses, Axel sentit soudainement deux lèvres douces se poser délicatement sur sa joue. A son tour, Roxas avait déposé un chaste baiser sur sa maxillaire avant de reprendre sa place, tout sourire et fier de lui :

« Toi aussi tu avais l'air triste. »

Axel crut sentir quelque chose cogner dans sa poitrine. Ce sourire sur ce visage d'ange, le pouvoir de Roxas semblait sans limite.

« Avec toi, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon cœur, ou plutôt un nouveau, songea le roux admiratif. Et même si c'est dérisoire pour un simili de penser ça, je suis heureux de t'avoir rendu ton sourire. »

Malgré cela, l'euphorie du rouquin s'effondra de la même manière que Xaldin dégringola en beauté, pris dans un piège foireux de Xigbar.

Voulant honorer sa promesse faite à Roxas, Axel sentit toute sa bonne humeur tomber lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son ancien meilleur ami et amant. Ce dernier avait bien changé depuis cette époque bénie où ils partageaient tout et vivaient dans l'insouciance propre à l'adolescence, dans ce monde lumière, le Jardin Radieux. Au début de leur nouvelle vie, Axel avait tenté de garder ce lien, n'hésitant pas à séduire le bleu devenu aussi glacial que la couleur de sa chevelure. Mais au fil des années et encore plus dernièrement, Axel s'était rendu à l'évidence, Isa n'était plus et le fil de plus en plus ténu qui les unissait autrefois semblait sur le point d'attendre le moment fatidique pour se briser définitivement. Ne restait plus qu'entre eux cette familiarité significative de connaissances de longues dates, Axel restant l'un des seuls à pouvoir tenir tête outrageusement au divin lunaire sans en subir trop de sanction :

« Je n'ai rien à te dire concernant Xion, trancha acerbement le numéro sept, imperturbable comme à son habitude, ne laissant apercevoir aucune faille à exploiter.

- Allez, pourquoi tu ne serais pas franc avec moi pour une fois ?

- Comme si tu l'étais avec moi.

- Ok, tu marques un point. »

Axel reconnaissait qu'il avait plus souvent servi ses propres intérêts, oubliant complètement son ex-ami et l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient, au départ, fixés ensemble. Sans doute était-il le seul responsable de leur amitié perdue, toujours est-il que l'homme-hérisson avait déjà réussi à le faire céder à ses caprices par des cajoleries dont il avait appris, avec les années, la parfaite maîtrise. On pouvait le traiter de dépravé et d'obsédé manipulateur, le pyromane considérait sa promesse à Roxas plus importante que n'importe quel honneur. C'est donc sans hésitation et sans regret qu'il se rapprocha de Saïx pour poser l'une de ses mains sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa hanche, cette dernière commençant à dévaler rapidement sur la cuisse du divin lunaire :

« Arrête ça, le stoppa le numéro sept en saisissant la main baladeuse du roux, il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

- Ah bon, depuis quand ? T'aurais-je déçu la dernière fois ? Ca remontait à quand déjà ?

- Avant ton départ au manoir Oblivion. Entre-temps, Zexion et Vexen sont morts et j'ai pu obtenir une place plus prestigieuse au sein de l'Organisation et du seigneur Xemnas. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec un sous-fifre de son espèce.

- Tu es bien dur, oublies-tu grâce à qui tu as obtenu cette place ?

- Tu t'es de nombreuses fois servis de moi avec tes ruses, maintenant la roue tourne. Tu as préféré jouer les bons copains avec le gamin et cette chose, tandis que moi je m'offrais une place de luxe. Nous n'avons plus rien à voir ensemble, tu ne me donnes même plus envie. »

Saïx s'éloigna, laissant Axel sans sa réponse concernant Xion. Un nouveau pincement dans sa poitrine se fit sentir. Il n'espérait pas renouer avec son ami d'antan, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus rompre leur dernier lien. A cet instant, il pensa qu'un autre baiser de Roxas l'aurait aidé à surmonter ce semblant de tristesse qui s'insinuait en lui.

\*****/

**Extrait du journal de Roxas**

**Jour 174 : Des coquillages pour elle**

Xion ne s'est toujours pas réveillée alors je travaille plus dur pour compenser. Si Zexion était encore là, il serait peut-être content de voir que, conformément à ses conseils, je m'applique dans mes missions. Des fois, certains membres disparus de l'Organisation me manquent, notamment Marluxia poli et qui sentait bon, également Zexion et Vexen chez qui le savoir immense aurait pu m'être utile dans ma quête de réponses.

Axel et moi ne parlons plus que de sujet futiles maintenant. Ensuite, on retourne à la citadelle et je laisse des coquillages près de l'oreiller de Xion. J'aimerai voir son sourire quand elle les trouvera, et j'aimerai aussi qu'Axel se rapproche à nouveau de moi pour m'embrasser comme la première fois. Il n'a plus rien fait depuis son petit baiser réconfortant. Peut-être parce que je ne fais que penser à Xion. Mais comment faire autrement, je suis très inquiet pour elle, j'aimerai qu'elle se réveille que je puisse me détendre et reprendre mon apprentissage de l'amour avec Axel. Il a dit que maintenant, nous étions amants, alors avons-nous vraiment besoin d'attendre ? Ces frissons dans mon dos, ces drôles d sensations dans mon ventre, j'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus, ça en devient presque une obsession, j'y pense le soir avant de m'endormir. Que faire, peut-être devrais-je lui demander de recommencer ? Est-ce que deux amants se demandent la permission avant de s'embrasser ?

\*****/

**Jour 180**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Axel avait l'impression que l'âme de Feu Lexaeus avait pris possession du corps de Roxas. Ce dernier était redevenu presque aussi silencieux qu'à ses premiers jours au sein de l'Organisation. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour évoquer Xion toujours endormie, pour répondre le plus furtivement possible à des questions banales telles que « Où étais-tu en mission aujourd'hui ? », ou bien pour croquer dans sa glace à l'eau de mer qu'Axel enviait frénétiquement, lui-même mâchouillant la sienne en étouffant ses soupirs de lassitude. Si seulement, il pouvait se passer quelque chose, n'importe quoi de palpitant qui les sortirait de ce quotidien morne et ennuyeux :

« Axel… »

Le rouquin en avait plus qu'assez. Il était presque obligé de vider le congélateur de glace pour soulager ses poignets courbaturés. En plus, les cristaux glacés fondaient dans la nuit à son contact et il se réveillait avec une literie mouillée et une nouvelle excuse à donner à Saïx qui haussait ses sourcils, pensant que le numéro huit était sérieusement en train de régresser :

« Axel… »

Depuis ce soir où il avait volé le premier baiser de Roxas, Axel ne rêvait que d'en explorer davantage sous le manteau noir de son petit amant. Que donnerait-il pour que ce dernier oublie un peu sa belle au bois dormant et le regarde lui, bouillonnant d'envie, prêt à exploser de frustration :

« AXEL »

Le dit Roxas venait de pincer les joues du pyromane entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il avait un visage dur qui se radoucit rapidement, et le rouquin se rendit compte qu'il avait finit sa glace et qu'il s'était rapproché de lui. Il noya ses iris vert dans cet océan de lumière, puis Roxas le lâcha enfin avant de baisser la tête :

« Euh… Axel…

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

- Euh… Oui. »

Le numéro huit pria fort pour qu'il ne lui demande pas pour la énième fois quand se réveillerait Xion, ni même une autre question déroutante. Il s'attendait au pire, sachant que le jeune blond avait été en mission avec Xigbar ces derniers jours et que ce dernier ne cessait de lui bourrer la tête avec des idioties plus grosse que Kingdom hearts, telles que « la beuverie, c'est la vie, et Jack Sparrow ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ». Enfin, il devrait au moins se réjouir de ne pas voir son ange innocent revenir d'une mission complètement enivré au rhum. Peut-être devrait-il suggérer d'éviter le duo Xigbar/Roxas à Port-Royal. C'est qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé du porteur de keyblade :

« Axel… reprit Roxas en relevant la tête vers son aîné, étirant son cou pour rapprocher doucement son visage.

- Roxas ? s'étonna le pyromane persuadé qu'il était en train de rêver.

- Axel s'il te plait… Embrasse-moi. »

Là c'est sûr, il rêvait où il était sous l'emprise de substances illicites. Où avait-il été en mission aujourd'hui déjà ? La Forêt des rêves bleus ? Peut-être devrait-il se méfier de ce miel offert par la peluche orange !

Cette déclaration le surprit tellement qu'Axel eut un mouvement de recul, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que c'était bien Roxas face à lui. Il jeta même sa glace dans le vide pour vérifier si des ailes n'allaient pas pousser sur le bâtonnet et faire voler l'esquimau à moitié grignoté, ce dernier s'écrasant simplement sur les dalles en contrebas. Le cerveau du rouquin entra en ébullition, tout semblait tourner et se mélanger dans sa tête.

Les lèvres rosées de Roxas

L'atmosphère chaude qui brûlait son corps, à moins que ça ne soit son corps brûlant qui réchauffait l'atmosphère

Les plaintes d'un adolescent qui s'exclamait « Il pleut des glaces à l'eau de mer ! »

Le soleil couchant éclairant le visage angélique sous lui

Le bruit d'un train qui démarre

Le bassin de Roxas collé au sien

Tout s'assembla, fusionna et explosa de la même manière que Feu Larxène le jour où elle avait détérioré le mixeur de l'Organisation lors de son unique expérience culinaire. Elle avait fulminé de rage et foudroyé ce pauvre Demyx qui passait par là. L'état actuel d'Axel s'y rapprochait sensiblement. Ses neurones complètement court-circuités, il n'obéissait plus qu'à des instincts sauvages. Ecrasant sa bouche sur celle de Roxas, il le serra fortement dans ses bras à l'en faire mal, forçant le passage de sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire et engagea un ballet endiablé avec celle du blondinet, le renversant en arrière, l'étalant sur la pierre de la tour de l'horloge.

Roxas se laissa faire et répondit même à cette étreinte presque brutale. Comme prévu, Axel enflammait son corps et lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis. Le numéro treize était à bout, il avait besoin, même un court instant, de mettre de côté son inquiétude pour Xion et la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules en tant que seul porteur de keyblade de l'Organisation. Axel avait ce pouvoir de l'alester et de le faire s'envoler encore plus haut que la poudre magique de Clochette. Il ferma les yeux et savoura chacune des caresses de plus en plus osées de son amant qui, après la bouche, s'aventura dans son cou. Un nouveau frisson dévala le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses hanches, pour finir sa course dans son bas ventre où une tension presque douloureuse prenait doucement place. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau par rapport à la dernière fois. Roxas perdit totalement la maîtrise de son corps lorsque qu'Axel s'attaqua à ses oreilles qu'il ne pensait pas aussi sensibles. Son visage en feu devenait aussi rouge que les épis de son partenaire, ses jambes se raidirent, ses bras se serrèrent encore plus autour de la taille fine du roux, et sa gorge laissa échapper un long et sensuel gémissement. Ce fut encore pire lorsque le numéro huit introduit sa langue dans le conduit auditif :

« Axeeeeeel… »

Roxas se frotta ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, ne tenant pas en place. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces excroissances qui servaient à entendre étaient en fait un antre érogène. Demyx avait-il des orgasmes chaque fois qu'il plantait ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles ? Mais d'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il avait appris ces mots déjà ? Probablement lors de sa périlleuse mission avec Luxord il y a trois jours, l'homme d'âge mûr avait affirmé que participer à un jeu dangereux était le meilleur moyen de stimuler son excitation.

Roxas poussa une nouvelle plainte, mi-plaisir, mi-douleur. La tension entre ses jambes lui faisait clairement mal, mais les caresses d'Axel sur ses deux oreilles et également la main baladeuse qui caressait ses cuisses à travers le pantalon, eut vite fait de faire hérisser l'ensemble de son duvet blond. Ses membres furent pris de convulsions et sa poitrine se souleva. Dans un ultime effort, il appela son amant pour le supplier d'abréger sa souffrance, cette tension devenait presque insupportable :

« Axel… »

Ce dernier, allongé sur lui, se redressa sur un coude et crut défaillir. Le visage de Roxas était bien plus expressif que celui de Saïx dans le même état. Il avait définitivement gagné le gros lot, mais pour autant il comprit qu'il avait été trop loin, trop vite, et que son impulsion avait des conséquences qu'il se devait de corriger. Bon sang, souiller si vite cette chair tendre et encore un peu enfantine. Il n'était vraiment qu'un enfoiré.

Axel caressa tendrement la joue de Roxas, ce dernier respirait amplement, encore peu habitué à cet état de tension et de chaleur extrême :

« Je suis désolé Roxas, je suis allé un peu loin. Rassure-toi, je vais te soulager. Laisse-moi faire, je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal.

- Axel, c'est ça le vrai amour physique ? demanda le blond en état d'ébriété.

- C'en était qu'une infime partie, mon ange. »

Roxas ne releva pas le drôle de surnom que venait de lui donner l'homme qui commença à défaire le bouton de son pantalon. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, la clé du destin se sentit libéré et reprit lentement son souffle. De son côté, Axel se retint de faire remarquer que ça avait été rapide, de toute façon Roxas n'aurait sans doute pas compris cette petite moquerie :

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous Axel ? demanda le blond qui prenait connaissance avec la drôle de substance dont Axel l'avait libéré.

- On nettoie ça, on rentre, on se lave, et surtout, pas un mot de tout ça à la citadelle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que Saïx ou même le seigneur Xemnas apprécient nos petites activités.

- C'est interdit de s'embrasser ?

- Oui, enfin non, j'en sais rien moi. Mais vaut mieux éviter que ça s'ébruite.

- Pourquoi ? »

Et voilà, Roxas qui recommençait avec ses questions. Axel frotta sa tête avant d'émettre ses suppositions :

« J'ai pas envie d'entendre Xigbar ricaner, Xaldin maugréer qu'on est que de sales pédés, Demyx créer une chanson d'amour sur nous deux, Luxord parier qu'il en a une plus longue que la mienne, Saïx m'envoyer en mission de plusieurs semaines pour nous séparer et Xemnas nous chanter que Kingdom hearts n'a pas besoin de jouissance mais de cœurs.

- Jouissance ? Axel, ce qu'on vient de vivre là, c'est de la jouissance ?

- Bah oui, répondit le roux avec une semblant d'évidence dans la voix, sa réponse lui valant un regard noir de son ange blond.

- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que pour comprendre la jouissance, il fallait avoir un cœur. Axel, tu m'as menti, et tu as encore esquivé une question par ta réponse toute faite.

- Mais comment voulais-tu que je t'explique la chose ? »

Axel leva les bras au ciel, pour une fois Roxas ne pouvait-il pas oublier certains mots étranges qu'il entendait ? Ce dernier, boudeur, lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans un couloir obscur menant à la citadelle. Le numéro huit se frotta encore la tête avant de le suivre. Le porteur de Keyblade ne lui adressa plus la parole de la soirée, allant de sa visite quotidienne au chevet de Xion à la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du repas, alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement que l'innocente tête blonde demanda soudainement à son ami :

« Axel, c'est quoi un pédé ? »

Tout le monde recracha ce qu'il avait en bouche, et même Xemnas, tandis que le rouquin laissa tomber sa tête dans l'une de ses mains. Roxas jetait sur lui, un regard au sourire perfide, apparemment fier de son effet de surprise et de sa vengeance. Vraiment, avait-il affaire à un ange ou à un petit diablotin ?

\*****/

**Extrait du journal de Roxas**

**Jour 180 : Un secret entre nous deux**

Je suis vidé, dans tous les sens du terme. Axel m'a fait vivre une expérience inédite, grâce à lui j'ai pu oublier pendant un instant mes soucis. Ca a été rapide mais ce souvenir me parait tellement long. Je le chérirai longtemps même si je dois le garder secret. Axel dit qu'on ne doit pas ébruiter que nous sommes amants et à la citadelle faire comme si nous étions seulement amis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, toujours est-il que j'ai décidé d'en savoir encore plus sur ce pouvoir qu'est l'amour. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans l'immense bibliothèque tenue autrefois par Zexion, mais parmi tous ces livres, peut-être vais-je en trouver un qui relate les merveilleux pouvoirs de l'amour.

Je suis cependant inquiet, même si Axel et les autres ne cessent de me répéter que les similis ne sont pas censés ressentir de l'inquiétude. Mais ce que disait Xaldin, "l'amour ne dure jamais", est-ce que cela signifie qu'un jour cette relation plus forte que nous avons Axel et moi s'arrêtera ? Je ne veux pas, je ferais tout pour qu'elle se poursuive, et j'aimerai également partager cette chose avec Xion. Elle est notre amie, alors elle a le droit de savoir. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle se réveille.

\******/

**Note de l'auteure** : Merci d'avoir lu

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai repris les rapports de Roxas en y faisant quelques rajouts pour la fic, de même que certains rapports, comme celui du jour 180, n'existent pas et sont de ma créations.


	3. Axel, aime-moi

**Chapitre 3 : Axel, aime-moi**

** Jour 190**

Depuis des jours, Roxas s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque après ses missions quotidiennes et ses moments intimes passés avec Axel au sommet de la gare de la Cité du crépuscule. Xaldin avait raison quand il disait que l'amour faisait perdre la tête. La clé du destin avait l'impression d'être une autre personne chaque fois qu'il partageait ces épisodes d'amour de plus en plus osés et poussés avec la Rafale des flammes dansantes. Il pensait avoir trouvé une friandise encore plus succulente que les glaces à l'eau de mer. Les étreintes d'Axel étaient encore plus magiques que les sorts utilisés en mission, ou utilisés par Xigbar pour faire cuire de la viande et brûler les restes de la roseraie de Marluxia.

Mais si ces moments avaient l'incroyable pouvoir de le rendre léger, à peine revenu à la citadelle il s'effondrait sous le poids des mots compliqués contenus dans les livres. Vraiment, même un homme aussi intelligent que Zexion ne pouvait comprendre ces étranges dialectes. A côté, les partitions de Demyx ressemblaient à un livre pour enfant. Il lisait, lisait, mais ne comprenait rien. Au final, il s'était rabattu sur le dictionnaire qui lui avait révélé la définition officielle de l'amour : "Inclination d'une personne pour une autre, de caractère passionnel et/ou sexuel¹". Super, et ensuite ? Ca, il le savait déjà. Ce qui intéressait Roxas, c'était les pouvoirs de l'amour et comment il pourrait les utiliser pour mener à bien sa mission et venir en aide à ses amis s'il le fallait.

Axel lui reprochait souvent que cette histoire lui montait à la tête, mais il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe pour ne plus penser à Xion encore profondément endormie sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider. Axel avait bien proposé de l'aider dans ses recherches, mais la seule fois où il se présenta à la bibliothèque, le roux s'endormit comme une larve sur le livre tout juste ouvert à la page trois.

A force de recherches, Roxas avait finit par tomber sur l'histoire des différents mondes. Il y avait certains qu'il ne connaissait pas comme la Forêt des Nains et le Domaine enchanté², ces deux derniers ayant retenu son attention. Outre le fait qu'ils abritaient chacun d'eux une princesse de cœur, Roxas apprit que les deux jeunes filles, Blanche-neige et Aurore, avaient soufferts du même mal que Xion. Profondément endormie, elles avaient été réveillées par le pouvoir de l'amour et par le baiser de leur prince. Voilà ce qui intéressait le porteur de keyblade, enfin il allait pouvoir venir en aide à l'une de ses amies grâce au pouvoir de l'amour. Il rangea soigneusement les volumes à leur place, on ne savait jamais si l'âme de feu Zexion traînait dans le coin, et sortit, prêt à mettre en pratique ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Dans sa chambre, Xion ne bougeait pas au fil des jours. A côté de sa tête, Roxas y entreposa un nouveau coquillage avant de regarder avec plus d'insistance ce visage aux paupières fermées. Les traits de la jeune fille n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux d'une autre personne qu'il avait déjà vu dans ses rêves, sauf que cette dernière avait les cheveux rouges et non noir, et elle dormait également tandis que le garçon en rouge la secouait en l'appelant, sans doute pour la réveiller. L'idiot, ne pouvait-il pas utiliser le pouvoir de l'amour lui aussi ? Surtout que cette demoiselle rousse était très mignonne, tout comme Xion d'ailleurs. L'idée de l'embrasser ne l'écoeurait pas. Sans doute qu'il ne penserait pas la même chose s'il se serait s'agit de Xigbar ou Luxord, sans parler de Saïx :

« Xion, je vais te réveiller, et nous irons de nouveau manger des glaces tous les trois. »

Il se pencha lentement, et alors que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de la jeune fille, Roxas se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière. Axel se tenait à ses côtés, le regard mi-perplexe, mi-fâché :

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Roxas lui parla alors de ses recherches et des princesses réveillées par leur prince. L'expression d'Axel se radoucit mais resta mitigé entre l'hilarité et l'exaspération. Roxas pouvait se montrer d'une naïveté déconcertante, il fallait rapidement qu'il mette les choses au point :

« Viens, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Mais, et Xion ?

- Roxas, Xion se réveillera en temps voulu, ton baiser n'y aurait rien changé.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? insista le blond attristé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour leur amie.

- Ecoute Roxas, reprit Axel une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la chambre de ce dernier. L'amour, ça se partage entre deux personnes… Enfin, pas toujours mais bref. Tu ne peux pas devenir l'amant de Xion si tu es déjà le mien. Et puis les histoires que tu as lues concernant Blanche-neige et Aurore n'étaient pas le même amour que le nôtre. Ces deux princesses ont été sauvées par les sentiments dans leur cœur, et nous Roxas, nous n'avons pas de cœur. Tu comprends, tu ne pourras pas sauver Xion comme ça. Mais fais-moi confiance, elle se réveillera. »

Le numéro treize baissa la tête, complètement accablé. Au final, ses recherches n'avaient abouti à rien. Axel le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter et lui assigna un de ces baisers sonores dans sa chevelure blonde, même si c'était contraire à leur nature. Instinctivement, Roxas enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant :

« Tu aurais pu quand même me laisser essayer. Qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait coûté ?

- Moi ça m'en coûte, je ne veux pas que tu embrasses et touche une autre personne que moi, expliqua le roux.

- Parce que l'amour ne se partage qu'à deux ?

- Les gens normaux appelleraient ça de la jalousie. En ce qui me concerne, je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas. Promets-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à partager de l'amour avec un autre que moi.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais Xaldin a dit que l'amour ne durait jamais.

- Je te prouverai le contraire, mais promets-le Roxas, je t'en prie.

- Je le promets, tu seras le seul.

- Se lier ainsi, se jurer fidélité, les gens normaux appelle ça le mariage. Enfin, c'est plus long et compliqué mais bref, moi aussi je jure de n'aimer que toi, et quand nous aurons un cœur toi et moi, tu comprendras pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu embrasses Xion. »

Roxas se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant avant de se diriger vers les fenêtres où l'on apercevait la grande lune en forme de cœur. Le porteur de keyblade inspira un grand coup, tentant d'ignorer cette nouvelle tension qui avait naquit entre ses jambes au moment où Axel l'avait attiré contre lui. Ca devenait de pire en pire avec les jours. Le moindre contact avec le pyromane suffisait à réveiller ce que ce dernier appelait les hormones. Tous les jours, il avait envie qu'Axel l'embrasse et touche toujours plus profondément, plus longtemps, plus intimement. Le rouquin lui disait sans cesse qu'il lui restait encore des choses à lui montrer. La curiosité et le désir de Roxas l'emportèrent, aussi il demanda, toujours le dos tourné :

« Axel, aime-moi.

- Hein ? s'étonna le maître des chakrams qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Tu as très bien compris. Montre-moi l'amour dans son intégralité. Je veux le connaître et le sentir.

- Roxas, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, se défendit Axel qui, même s'il aimait savourer ce corps délicat et exquis, s'était toujours refusé de pénétrer l'intimité du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi, je ne te fais pas envie ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, tu n'imagines pas les efforts que je fais pour me retenir. Roxas, si tu veux aller jusqu'au bout, je préfère te prévenir que les première fois ne seront pas une partie de plaisir pour toi. Tu auras mal et je serais le seul à prendre du plaisir.

- Je peux bien endurer cela pour toi après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je t'en supplie Axel, supplia Roxas en prenant les deux mains du roux. Je serrerai les dents. »

Le numéro huit soupira avant de poser sa main gantée sur la joue de son jeune amant, relevant ainsi ses prunelles océan vers lui :

« Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux. Si je commence, je ne m'arrêterai pas.

- Oui, je te fais confiance, affirma le blond en posant à son tour sa main sur celle qui recouvrait sa joue. Aime-moi Axel. »

Sur ces paroles, le pyromane se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de le soulever sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Roxas le suivit volontiers, soudant ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, frétillant d'appréhension. Seulement, à sa grande surprise, Axel rompit le baiser et le posa à terre. Devant le regard interrogateur du plus jeune, il dit simplement :

« On ne prend pas possession de la virginité d'un ange comme on vole les dés truqués de Luxord pour compenser nos maigres primes. C'est comme faire une blague foireuse à Saïx pour rigoler, on finit par le regretter. »

Il tendit le bras et ouvrit un couloir obscur :

« Viens, dit-il en prenant la main du blond, l'emmenant vers un lieu qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien tous les deux.

- Nous sommes à la cité du crépuscule, reconnut immédiatement Roxas. Tu veux aller en haut de la gare ?

- Non, pour ta première fois, autant le faire dans un lit. Mais ne précipite rien, Roxas. Suis-moi. »

Il l'emmena le long d'une ruelle menant à la place où se tenait une estrade avec des musiciens jouant une musique bien plus douce et travaillée que celle de Demyx. Devant ce spectacle, de nombreux habitants de la cité s'étaient regroupés pour les écouter, ou bien bouger dans tous les sens en duo :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Roxas de nouveau intrigué.

- Un bal, une fête pour s'amuser, passer du bon temps, rire et échanger avec les autres habitants. J'ai remarqué que cette cité en faisait souvent.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? On ne doit pas se mêler à la population des autres mondes.

- Nous allons rester dans cette ruelle pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais absolument faire avec toi. »

Axel attendit, les yeux fixés sur le groupe de musicien jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se décident enfin à jouer un air calme. Face à eux, les duos s'étaient enlacés. Ils continuaient de bouger, plus lentement cette fois, et collés l'un à l'autre. A son tour, le rouquin prit l'une des mains de Roxas qu'il plaça sur sa hanche, la sienne se posant sur l'épaule de son cadet qui ne comprenait pas cette manœuvre. Axel sourit avant d'enlacer les doigts de sa main libre avec ceux du blond :

« Et maintenant, suis mes mouvement. Tourne doucement. »

Roxas avait un peu de mal à saisir le rythme imposé par son amant et la musique. Plusieurs fois, il lui marcha accidentellement sur les pieds, mais Axel ne fit aucune remarque, continuant ses mouvement lents et tournoyants, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

« Axel ? Que faisons-nous ?

- Chut, laisse-toi guider par mes pas et la musique, dit tendrement Axel en serrant cette fois le corps menu de Roxas contre le sien. Danse mon ange, danse. Je voulais faire ça au moins une fois avec toi. »

Roxas ne comprenait pas trop à quoi cela servait si ce n'est donner le tournis. Axel lui-même ne semblait pas vraiment maîtriser cette drôle d'activité, mais comme il se sentait toujours bien dans ses bras, il répondit à cette étreinte et se laissa bercer par la musique et les mouvements doux de son amant, s'endormant presque. Cette sensation de serrer quelqu'un de très précieux contre lui ne lui était pas inconnue. Le garçon vêtu de rouge dans ses rêves, il tenait la jeune fille rousse dans ses bras. Ils semblaient très proches. Ils n'étaient que deux, enlacés comme eux, mais brillants d'une lumière tellement forte qu'elle repoussait les ténèbres et les sans-cœur qui les entouraient³. L'amour avait un grand pouvoir, il n'en doutait pas, mais eux, simples similis, ne pourraient jamais briller comme ces deux adolescents :

« Axel, je veux t'aimer.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais continuer à travailler dur, à récupérer des cœurs encore et encore. Je veux un cœur Axel, pour t'aimer vraiment. »

S'il avait eu un cœur, le rouquin aurait été ému. Un nouveau pincement se fit cependant sentir dans sa poitrine. Ca arrivait de plus en souvent ces derniers temps. Il caressa les épis en bataille du blond avant de dire :

« Il faut rentrer.

- Oh, laisse-moi encore un peu, la musique n'est pas finie.

- Nous reviendrons, lui promit Axel, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu t'endormes avant le moment fatidique. Allez, viens. »

Il ouvrit un nouveau couloir obscur, emportant Roxas encore étroitement enlacé contre lui, le menant jusqu'à l'une des salles de bain de la citadelle :

« Nous allons nous baigner ensemble, décréta Axel, et une fois propre, je me ferais une joie de t'honorer enfin. »

Axel avait dit cela en commençant à ouvrir la fermeture éclair du manteau de son cadet. L'ambiance romantique disparu, Roxas se sentit de nouveau bouillonner, et la chaleur dégagée par ce lieu n'arrangea rien.

Il se déshabilla entièrement, le dos tourné. C'était la première fois qu'il se dénudait devant quelqu'un. Et pour en ajouter à sa pseudo-gêne de simili, l'érection qui avait commencé à le démanger dans la chambre était clairement visible. Il voulut se raviser, sauter cette étape pour passer à la suivante mais Axel le saisit par la taille et l'emporta avec lui dans le bain, l'installant entre ses jambes. Des petits canards de toutes les couleurs flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Roxas se concentra sur eux, leur donnant des petits noms. Xemnas pour le noir, Demyx pour le bleu, Marluxia pour le rose… Il était prêt à penser à n'importe quoi, même aux compliquées règles du poker expliquées hâtivement par Luxord, pour lui faire oublier son état. Chose difficile, surtout avec un Axel qui fit pression sur son buste afin qu'il repose son dos contre sa poitrine sans cœur, se donnant ainsi une place de luxe pour titiller ses zones sensibles :

« Hum… Axel…

- Détends-toi. »

Derrière lui, le pyromane embrassait sa nuque, ses pavillons d'oreille, tandis que sous l'eau, ses longues mains glissaient le long de ses cuisses et de son ventre, évitant soigneusement l'intimité qui n'eut guère besoin d'être stimulée pour se dégager :

« Toujours aussi précoce, se moqua gentiment Axel.

- Tais-toi, c'est de ta faute tout ça.

- Mais je plaisante. Tu es jeune, j'étais pareil à ton âge, et la chaleur n'aide pas. Rassure-toi, je te rechargerai ça avant le bouquet final. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Axel se redressa pour se savonner. Cette position permit à Roxas de mieux observer le corps de son amant aussi mince qu'une allumette, tout en évitant soigneusement sa précieuse marchandise. C'était intime, Xaldin lui disait toujours d'aller voir ailleurs quand il voulait pisser en plein milieu d'une mission. Mais pourtant, c'est bien cela qui prendrait sa virginité, et Axel ne se gênait jamais pour regarder et même astiquer la sienne. Il secoua la tête et s'immergea complètement dans le bain, se sachant plus quoi faire et quoi penser.

Axel ne tint plus. Il rit sans pouvoir se contrôler, ayant vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à une adolescente dans la fleur de l'âge :

« Ne fais pas ton timide. Tu peux la regarder et même la toucher puisque nous sommes amants. »

A peine eut-il dit cela que Roxas se jeta sur ce qu'il n'osait regarder i peine quelques minutes. Axel couina de surprise avant de gémir fortement. Son effarement et la gâterie maladroite mais pleine de volonté de Roxas fit grimper son excitation aussi vite que lorsque Xigbar se servait de son pouvoir pour se scotcher au plafond.

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de l'innocent blondinet. Grosse erreur, il avait souvent tendance à oublier que, comme eux tous, Roxas était un simili et ne ressentait rien, pas même de la timidité. Sa réticence d'avant devait être ni plus ni moins de la simple politesse, et lui venait de détruire cette barrière de pudeur imposée entre les gens. Bon sang, qu'avait-il dit ? Le visage bien trop expressif de Roxas l'avait dupé :

« Roxas… »

Loin de céder à cet appel et de cesser sa douce torture, le porteur de keyblade jeta sur lui un regard malicieux, presque pervers qu'Axel associa au défunt fleuriste :

« Marluxia, sors de ce corps.

- Ce n'est que moi, Axel. Et puisque tu ne te décides pas à m'aimer, je me vois dans l'obligation de prendre les devants. »

Serait-il saoul ? Vraiment, il fallait arrêter les missions à Agrabah avec Xigbar. Il y faisait tellement chaud que ce dernier proposait ensuite toute sorte de rafraîchissement douteux… Mais non, c'était quoi cette théorie bidon ! C'était juste l'excitation du moment qui le rendait ivre, et lui le suivait dans cet état d'ébriété :

« Roxas, arrête, articula-t-il dans un soupir avant de repousser son jeune amant. Si tu me vides maintenant, je ne pourrais plus te prendre ensuite.

- Alors prends-moi Axel, supplia le blond en se redressa et en collant son corps humide contre celui de son amant. S'il te plait, je n'en peux plus, je veux connaître la suite, je te veux. »

Le visage de Roxas était aussi rouge que les épis de l'homme contre lui, fiévreux et au bord de l'évanouissement. Le numéro huit comprit qu'il avait atteint un point de non retour. Tout se passa vite. Tandis qu'il embrassait fougueusement sa proie consentante, Axel se saisit d'une large serviette qu'il enroula entre eux deux avant de créer une aura noire qui les enveloppa et les transporta directement dans la chambre du plus jeune. Le rouquin ne tenait pas à expérimenter des ébats dans sa propre loge située entre celles de Saïx et de Demyx, ces derniers pouvant les entendre. Celle de Roxas, à l'inverse, était plus isolée, au bout du long couloir immaculé, à côté de celle désertée de Marluxia.

Axel allongea son amant sur le lit sans cesser leur baiser passionné, puis il se débarrassa du drap de bain devenu trop encombrant, les présentant l'un sur l'autre dans leur plus simple appareil. Leur première union relativement furtive ne fut que la première d'une longue série qui dura jusque tard dans la nuit, avec la grande lune en forme de cœur comme seule spectatrice de ces étreintes enflammées… Quoique, les cris de douleur puis de plaisir non contrôlés de Roxas résonnèrent dans tout le dortoir, et probablement même jusque dans la chambre de Xion située pourtant un étage plus bas. Cette dernière continuait d'ailleurs de dormir et de rêver tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis, toute inquiétude oubliée, copulaient, s'emboîtaient, s'exploraient, s'embrassaient encore et encore à la seule lueur de Kingdom Hearts.

**Jour 191 **

« Roxas, il y a quatre sans-cœur géants qui t'attendent à la cité du crépuscule » précisa Saïx en agitant son ordre de mission, une pointe de sadisme et surtout de sarcasme dans la voix.

Quel sans-cœur, pensa ironiquement Roxas qui avait bien du mal à marcher correctement ce matin-là

\**~*~**/

**Extrait du journal de Roxas**

**Jour 191 : L'enfoiré**

Saïx n'est qu'un enculé !

Quoique, je peux en dire autant en ce qui me concerne…

\**~*~**/

¹ Inclination d'une personne pour une autre, de caractère passionnel et/ou sexuel : Définition du Larousse

² Forêt des Nains et Domaine enchanté : Respectivement les mondes de Blanche-Neige et de La Belle au bois dormant que l'on explore dans le jeu Birth by Sleep sur PSP.

³ Le garçon vêtu de rouge dans ses rêves, il tenait la jeune fille rousse dans ses bras. Ils semblaient très proches. Ils n'étaient que deux, enlacés comme eux, mais brillants d'une lumière tellement forte qu'elle repoussait les ténèbres et les sans-cœur qui les entouraient : Vous aurez bien compris qu'il s'agit de Sora et Kairi dans la scène ou Sora Sas-cœur redevient humain. Une des plus belles scène du premier jeu selon moi.


	4. Axel, qui es-tu ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour commencer, merci pour vos commentaires. Je tiens à préciser trois choses avant de commencer ce chapitre.

Cette fic était à la base un OS, donc il n'y a pas de vraie histoire à proprement parlé. Je ne détaille pas le quotidien d'Axel et Roxas, j'en ai fais un ensemble pour ne pas trop développer.

Ensuite, certaines scènes de ce chapitre se déroulent dans KH2. Je n'ai jamais joué à KH2, mais je connais l'histoire et les scènes grâce au net mais bon, il n'est peut-être pas impossible que j'ai omis certains détails.

Enfin, je tiens à m'expliquer pour ceux et celles qui aurait été choqués des réactions et initiatives de Roxas dans le précédent chapitre. Roxas est un personnage un peu complexe. Vous le savez sans doute, il est né sans aucun souvenir et doit assimiler rapidement tout ce que lui explique Axel et les autres. Donc pour lui, les amis mangent des glaces et rient ensemble (ce qui donne tout son sens à ses dernières paroles pour Xion), et les amants s'embrassent et se font des gâteries (pas de mot direct, n'oublions pas le rating M ^^). Donc voilà, Roxas n'est pas un enfant de cœur (jeu de mot pourri, j'admets)

Bonne Lectuure

\**~*~**/

**Chapitre 4 : Axel, qui es-tu ?**

** Jour 355**

Roxas ne décolérait pas. Axel, son meilleur ami, son amant, il l'avait trahi, menti, abusé de lui, de sa confiance et de sa naïveté. Comme bien d'autres, il l'avait manipulé dans un but qui, encore, lui échappait. Et le voilà maintenant à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, avec dans sa main un bâtonnet de glace gagnant. Il l'avait gardé pour le lui offrir, il avait attendu d'en obtenir un second pour Xion. Mais voilà, plus de Xion, plus de glace, juste des questions sans réponses et l'envie viscérale d'en savoir plus sur lui et son pouvoir.

Qui est ce Sora ?

Où ai-je appris à manier la keyblade ?

Pourquoi Xion et moi sommes spéciaux ?

Qui suis-je ?

Son besoin de réponses lui paraissait aussi vital que toutes ces fois où il avait demandé à Axel de l'embrasser et de toucher plus que son visage et ses mains. Pendant des jours et des semaines, Axel avait su satisfaire et soulager ses pulsions qui se réveillaient souvent, trouvant de nouvelles variantes, proposant même des fois de passer en dessous pour éveiller chez lui un autre genre de plaisir. Il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'ils ne s'embrassent, plus ou moins profondément. La plupart du temps, ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se chamaillant sous les draps, s'amusant à se chatouiller, tout ça le plus discrètement possible, à l'abris des regards des autres similis et même de Xion.

Kingdom Hearts se remplissait bien des cœurs qu'il capturait. Leur objectif s'approchait, Roxas attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait regarder Axel dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il l'aime, mais tous ses projets volèrent en éclats le jour où Xion commença à se poser des questions sur son existence puis disparut une première fois. Depuis, plus rien ne fut pareil au sein de leur trio, et même entre les deux amants devinrent plus distants. Axel qui s'était montré brutal avec Xion, Xion qui semblait aussi distante qu'à ses début, et lui qui s'épuisait jour après jour au point de ne plus trouver la force de s'offrir des moments de luxure avec Axel… Quelque chose s'était cassé, à croire que Xion était involontairement la gardienne de leur "amour". Sans elle, plus rien n'allait.

Le comportement de la brune changea qu'elle fut de retour, et même celui d'Axel. Roxas n'était même plus à l'aise avec eux, ayant l'impression d'être éjecté d'un complot où il n'avait pas sa place, d'être le seul à ne rien savoir. C'est là qu'il commença lui aussi à se poser des questions.

C'était le début de la fin

Et ses étranges rêves qui continuaient

Et ses forces qui l'abandonnaient

Et Xion qui désertait encore une fois, pourtant en mission sous la tutelle d'Axel et Xigbar

Et maintenant son amant le trahissait

C'était fini, brisé. Xaldin avait raison, L'amour ne durait jamais.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, il est temps de partir » se dit-il en regardant le petit bâtonnet qu'il conservait depuis ses premiers jours dans sa chambre.

Il voulut le casser, le jeter, mais s'y refusa. Les gagnants étaient rares, autant que quelqu'un en profite, mais il ne connaissait personne qui aimait les glaces à l'eau de mer hormis lui et ses amis. Xion partie, il ne restait qu'Axel. Aussi Roxas rangea le bâtonnet dans une enveloppe sans nom avant de le poser furtivement sur un des chevets du rouquin :

« C'est ta récompense pour m'avoir tant appris… Et aussi donné tant de plaisir, dit-il comme s'il parlait à son ami. Même si je t'en veux, je n'oublierais jamais ces merveilleux moments de volupté et d'amitié que nous avons passés ensemble. Personne d'autre à part toi n'aurait fait ça pour moi. Alors merci, et Adieu. »

Sa poitrine se serra mais il l'ignora. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autre et il n'y accordait aucune attention. A présent dans les escaliers de la citadelle où des similis de bas niveau tentaient de lui barrer la route, Roxas invoqua son arme et dévala les marches à toute vitesse, chacune d'entre elles lui rappelant les instants de luxure vécus en ces lieux.

Axel qui l'embrasse, faisant glisser sa langue contre la sienne

Axel qui caresse son dos et suçote ses oreilles sensibles

Axel qui lui murmure à quel point son corps est une divinité et qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais

Axel qui dévore son cou tout en frôlant ses membres du bout de ses doigts.

Axel qui le lave, le taquine, et lui qui répond à ses provocations

Axel qui rit en le prenant dans ses bras et le fait tournoyer lorsqu'il revient d'une mission de plusieurs jours au manoir Oblivion

Axel qui le serre contre lui le soir, l'enveloppe de sa chaleur naturelle, et qui dans ses rêves chuchote des « Je t'aime »

Etait-il honnête quand il disait cela ou lui mentait-il une nouvelle fois ? Roxas, lui, avait été sincère le soir où il avait évoqué pour la première fois son désir d'obtenir son propre cœur. Il avait été loyal et sérieux, alors pourquoi rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. Pourquoi Axel ne répondait pas à ses simples questions ? Axel était une vraie énigme qu'il avait cru connaître :

« Il est interdit de quitter l'organisation. »

C'était Saïx qui l'attendait en bas des marches. Roxas lui lança un regard noir, il avait toujours trouvé louche la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec son Axel :

« Laisse-moi passer, aboya le blond en armant sa keyblade.

- Si tu refuses de faire demi-tour, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer. L'organisation n'a pas besoin d'un traître dans ses rangs. »

A l'issue d'un violent combat où le numéro treize l'emporta non sans mal, Saïx, agenouillé au sol et son bras sur une épaule douloureuse, incapable d'arrêter le blond qui le dépassait, lui dit comme dernier avertissement :

« Tu regretteras cette décision. Dehors, il n'y a rien pour des similis comme nous. »

Roxas l'ignora, prêt à sortir avant de se raviser un instant et de demander au divin lunaire :

« Qu'y a-t-il entre Axel et toi ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas.

- Encore cette réponse ! Mais si justement, ça me concerne. Axel est mon ami et également mon amant si tu ne l'avais pas compris. Et savoir qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, j'en suis malade rien que d'y penser.

- Idiot, nous ne ressentons rien. Ta stupide jalousie est sans fondement.

- N'étais-tu pas le premier à être jaloux de nous » acheva de dire Roxas avant de sortir de la citadelle.

A présent seul, le numéro sept pesta, furieux en son fort intérieur de sa défaite, désemparé par ces images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Son combat avec Roxas avait réveillé bien des souvenirs de bagarre et de rire avec un jeune garçon aux long épis roux :

« Axel, ou plutôt Lea, est mon ami, mon seul et mon meilleur ami. Occasionnellement, nous avons endossé le rôle de sexfriends, mais malgré tout moi je restais attaché à ce sentiment de grande amitié qui nous liait autrefois. C'est pour lui et moi que je voulais que nous retrouvions au plus vite notre cœur. Mais tout est fini. Tu m'as pris mon ami, et toi, notre élu de la keyblade, tu nous trahis. Si j'avais un cœur, je dirais que je te hais plus que tout, Roxas. »

Dehors, le jeune blond marchait d'un pas décidé, passant à côté d'un Axel adossé au mur de la citadelle, semblant l'attendre. Roxas l'ignora royalement. Il savait qu'un simple regard sur ces yeux émeraude pourrait suffire à le faire céder, comme ça avait failli être le cas quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il avait eu cette conversation houleuse avec son amant au sujet de Sora, de Xion, de la keyblade et de lui. Par moment, son corps trop habitué aux caresses d'Axel le trahissait :

« Tu t'es décidé ? »

Même sa voix pourtant stoïque lui donnait presque des frissons. Axel serait-il une sorte de sorcier ? Il devait se dépêcher de partir avant qu'il ne croule sous les appels de sa libido :

« Pourquoi est-ce que la Keyblade m'a choisi. Je dois le savoir, lui répondit Roxas comme pour justifier une nouvelle fois son départ.

- Tu ne peux pas quitter l'Organisation, s'agita Axel, le ton grave, dans une dernière tentative pour le retenir. Si tu deviens leur ennemi, ils te détruiront…

- Je ne manquerai à personne, le coupa Roxas avant de s'engouffrer nonchalamment dans un couloir obscur. »

Nouveau pincement dans la poitrine du roux. Etait-ce bien son Roxas qui venait de lui parler avec ce ton neutre ? Jamais il ne l'avait entendu utiliser ce timbre de voix indifférent, impartial. Ni avec les autres et encore moins avec lui. Ca l'avait cloué sur place, le rendant mutique et paralysé, lui qui pourtant était prêt à le suivre dans ce passage de ténèbre, n'importe où qu'il mène, même s'il s'agissait d'Atlantica, ce monde qu'il haïssait :

« Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il alors après que le blond ait disparu, à moi tu me manqueras. »

Comme toute réponse, un autre chemin noir se matérialisa à côté lui. Axel crut un instant que son ange blond avait fait demi-tour, mais son pseudo-optimisme retomba bien vite. Une silhouette aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux jaunes venait de prendre place à ses côtés. Xemnas tourna vers lui son éternel visage en apparence serein, avant de lui ordonner d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel :

« Le programme touche à sa fin, ramène-moi la marionnette »

Il parlait de Xion. Roxas était partie, et maintenant son autre amie allait disparaître. Que devait-il faire ? Désobéir à Xemnas et se faire exécuter sur le champ, tout en sachant que Xion serait de toute façon pourchassée par un des autres membres. Ou bien accomplir l'ordre et perdre son dernier semblant d'humanité :

« Qu'attends-tu ? lui demanda Xemnas avec ce ton tout à la fois calme et glacial qui donnait des frissons même aux similis. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu te rebelles. Je serais navré de perdre un potentiel comme le tien, et je n'aurais d'autre choix que de me défouler sur Saïx pour compenser cette contrariété. »

Lui, navré ? Contrarié ? La bonne blague ! Axel aurait voulut lui rire à la gorge mais il se retint. Au lieu de ça, il s'engouffra à son tour dans un couloir obscur, en direction de la cité du crépuscule :

« A cause de tes petites expériences, Roxas est parti. Je ferai tout pour le retrouver, mais en attendant, je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à un autre de mes amis. »

\**~*~**/

Tout ira bien maintenant, Roxas

Roxas, le numéro treize de l'organisation, l'élu de la keyblade

Tous ces cœurs que j'ai capturés, Kingdom Hearts, libère-les

Tu ne te souviens pas. C'est moi, Axel

Axel et toi, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde

Pourquoi as-tu une keyblade ?

Souviens-toi, Roxas !

…

** Cité du crépuscule, plus que deux jours avant la fin des vacances d'été**

Roxas se réveillera, la tête lourde. Les rêves qu'il faisait chaque nuit étaient de plus en plus étranges, mais il n'en était pas moins des drôles d'évènements qui se passaient dans son quotidien paisible de vacancier. Tout semblait tellement irréaliste qu'il n'osait même pas en parler avec ses amis Hayner, Pence et Olette. Et si c'était lui qui devenait fou ?

Un garçon vêtu de rouge, un autre aux cheveux argentés et entouré de noir, et une fille aux cheveux rouges, tout comme lui qui lui était apparu lors du tournoi de Struggle. Axel, c'est ainsi qu'il s'était présenté, comme le lui avait reprécisé ensuite cette mystérieuse Naminé.

En quelque jour, Roxas avait vu des gens que ses amis, eux, ne voyaient pas, quand ce n'était pas la population autour de lui qui se figeaient. En plus de voyager tantôt devant un monstre géant, tantôt devant une fille immaculée sortie de nulle part, et sans parler de cette énorme clé qui soudainement apparaissait dans sa main… Bien des phénomènes étranges, et pourtant, pourquoi parmi cela, c'était principalement le souvenir de cet homme qui l'intriguait le plus. Le voir réveillait en lui une sorte de haine mêlée de passion, et il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge, l'étrangler et l'embrasser en même temps. Le faire souffrir, se donner du plaisir avec lui. Quelle drôle de sensation pour lui qui se croyait encore puceau :

« Axel, qui es-tu ? »

Naminé avait dit qu'il était son meilleur ami, mais lui pensait qu'il devait y avoir plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux. Ces réactions dans son corps, il était sûr qu'elles étaient nouvelles, et pourtant il avait une impression de déjà vu.

Roxas secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-il ? Il ne devait s'agir que d'une hallucination, un fantasme caché. Ses amis, les vrais, devaient sans doute être en train de l'attendre à leur repère secret. Pour se faire pardonner son retard, Roxas se promit de leur offrir des glaces… Seulement, plus d'amis, plus de glaces à partager. Roxas était devenu invisible pour eux, comme un fantôme qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Et l'homme roux ? Etait-il devenu transparent pour lui aussi ? Cette supposition fit naître en lui un semblant d'angoisse au creux de son ventre qu'il ne s'expliquait pas jusqu'à ce que de drôles de créatures blanches qu'il commençait à connaître l'entourèrent. Puis ce fut au tour du fameux Axel d'entrer en scène, après être apparu de derrière un nuage noir, le plus naturellement du monde comme si c'était normal de se déplacer ainsi et d'aller taper la causette à un type qui n'avait plus aucun souvenir :

« Bon Roxas, je dois te ramener ou te tuer. Alors tu vas être bien gentil et me suivre, lui annonça de but en blanc Axel.

- On est… Amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien évidemment… Hé attends, tu t'en souviens, tu as retrouvé la mémoire ! jubila Axel qui avait du mal à contenir sa pseudo-joie de simili.

Malheureusement, il se rendit bien vite compte que le blond lui mentait. Axel soupira, résigné, abattu d'avoir perdu la seule personne qu'il estimait le plus au sein de l'organisation. Saïx et les autres avaient beau dire, Simili par-ci, sans cœur par là, Axel, lui, sentait bien ces pincements et cette lourdeur dans sa poitrine qui remontait jusque dans sa gorge. Son Roxas n'existait plus, il ne pouvait encaisser cette nouvelle sans en ressentir une certaine tristesse :

« Attends Axel, reprit le blond. Avec toi, je crois que je peux me souvenir.

- Hein ? »

Roxas prit les deux mains gantées du roux dans les siennes, ce dernier pestant intérieurement sur leur tenue. Il aurait bien aimé ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la peau nacrée de son petit ange. Mais à sa grande surprise, les doigts du blond glissèrent le long de ses bras, le faisant frissonner, jusqu'à saisir son col où il tira subitement dessus. Le buste d'Axel se retrouva propulsé vers l'avant, la seconde suivante ses lèvres étaient plaquées sur celles du numéro treize. Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre, mais était plutôt sauvage et primaire, tels des bêtes en chaleur. Roxas lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il obéissait juste à un désir imminent, incontrôlé, apparu dans son corps dès l'apparition de cet étranger. Il l'embrassait avec fougue, l'entraînant jusque sur les dalles de la cité orangée. Il ne se demanda plus pourquoi il était soudainement devenu transparent pour ses amis, pourquoi cet homme en noir et cette fameuse Organisation le pourchassaient, ni pourquoi une grosse clé se matérialisait par moment dans sa main. Il embrassait ce hérisson roux comme si c'était une évidence, comme s'il savait que cet acte lui ferait oublier tous ces étranges phénomènes. Sa chair n'était que volcan quand il repoussa encore son partenaire jusque sur le sol sans décoller sa bouche de la sienne :

« Axel, qui es-tu donc ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il reprenait brièvement leur souffle.

Le rouquin profita de cette ouverture pour retourner la situation et se placer au dessus. D'une main, il plaqua le buste de Roxas sur le sol, tandis que l'autre invoquait l'un de ses chakrams :

« Tu oses me poser cette question après ça ?

- Axel, je veux savoir qui je suis.

- Encore cette question ! Mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à te donner. Tu sauras tout le temps voulu, en attendant, je te ramène à la citadelle. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Déçu, Roxas tendit son bras droit, saisit une branche qui traînait, celle-ci se transforma en une keyblade. Il voulut frapper Axel pour se libérer mais ce dernier para son attaque avec sa propre arme :

« Idiot, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

L'homme aux yeux verts se releva, permettant ainsi à Roxas de faire de même. Il invoqua sa seconde arme dans un tourbillon de flammes, mais alors qu'il allait l'attaquer, le temps se suspendit à nouveau dans la cité du crépuscule. Tout s'immobilisa et même Axel qui conserva sa pose de combat :

« Roxas, va au manoir, et alors tu sauras tout, retentit une voix dans sa tête.

- Qui je suis ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'arrive. Qui est ce garçon dans mes rêves ? Et ces rêves érotiques avec toi, Axel ? Etais-tu vraiment qu'un simple ami ? »

Il avait dit cela en caressant le visage figé du rouquin qui semblait si réaliste et qui, même comme ça, lui donnait envie, avant de courir vers le manoir et découvrir l'atroce vérité le concernant.

Il n'aurait pas dû exister, il n'était qu'un jouet dont s'était servi l'Organisation XIII. Cette keyblade, ces souvenirs, rien ne lui appartenait, pas même cette vie factice ponctuée de rires, de glaces à l'eau de mer et de plaisir partagé avec Axel. Non, tout, absolument tout était à Sora, et lui se devait maintenant de renoncer à tout cela pour retourner en lui et lui rendre ses souvenirs. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi que Sora pourrait se réveiller, mais qu'adviendrait-il de ses propres souvenirs alors ? Non, il ne voulait pas, sa vie n'appartenait qu'à lui. Excédé, en colère, il brisa le matériel virtuel de Diz avant de croiser à nouveau l'homme aux épis rouge dans les sous-sols du manoir :

« Axel »

Bien qu'il se soit souvenu de leur relation si particulière, presque fusionnelle, et tous ces moments charnels partagés pendant une année, Roxas resta sur la défensive. Il se rappelait également des mensonges et manipulations de cet homme en qui il avait perdu toute confiance.

Axel semblait cette fois prêt à en finir avec lui, estimant qu'il avait laissé passé sa chance. Roxas invoqua cette fois non pas une mais deux keyblade avec lesquelles il combattit pour se défendre, blessant son ancien ami et amant. Au fond, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et retint un peu ses coups, afin de le laisser partir. Il avait crut que l'amour entre eux s'était brisé quand il avait quitté l'Organisation, mais il n'en était rien. Il le désirait toujours, et souhaitait encore passer du temps avec lui et lui seul. Oui, il s'en souvenait, ils s'étaient promis de rester fidèles l'un à l'autre :

« Axel…

- Retrouvons-nous dans une autre vie. »

Cette demande lui apporta un bref soulagement. Il sourit et répondit simplement :

« Oui, j'attendrai.

- Idiot, c'est toi qui vas renaître, pas moi. »

Puis Axel disparut. Il était partit et lui aussi devait rentrer, revenir d'où il venait :

« Sora, je t'envie tu sais, dit-il lorsqu'il vit enfin le jeune homme pour de vrai, profondément endormi dans une capsule. Je reviens vers toi, mais je te maudirai. Ma tristesse, tu la ressentiras. »

Il s'approcha encore

« Ah, comme c'est dommage, il me restait encore un jour de vacance. Mes amis imaginaires ne me voient plus, mais mon vrai ami, mon amant, j'aurais tant aimé passer cette dernière journée avec lui. On aurait parlé de tout et rien, on aurait mangé une glace au sommet de la gare, on se serait expliqué, réconcilié avant de nous embrasser et nous aimer une dernière fois. Tant pis... Adieu Axel. »

Tandis qu'il disparaissait, au sommet d'un bâtiment de la vraie cité du crépuscule, Axel regardait le soleil couchant et crut entendre la dernière prière d'un ami disparu :

« Roxas n'est plus »

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Axel sentit une traînée humide et salée dévaler sur l'une de ses joues.


	5. Axel, je t'ai aimé

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le dernier chapitre. Il contient des spoiler sur la fin de KH3D

\**~*~**/

**Chapitre 5 : Axel, je t'ai aimé**

Cette larme fut comme une révélation pour Axel. Désormais, sa vie et ses actes ne seraient motivés que dans le retour de son bien-aimé. Et même si le héros de la keyblade lui était sympathique, même si l'Organisation l'avait mis dans leur ligne de mire, Roxas était sa seule et unique préoccupation. Par tous les moyens, il le ramènerait. Le souvenir de cette mignonne tête blonde l'obsédait :

« Peut-être que c'est ça l'amour. Roxas, tu serais content de savoir que j'ai enfin une réponse à ta question. » dit-il à voix haute, assis en haut du clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule, une glace à l'eau de mer dans la main.

Il regardait le soleil couchant pour la énième fois, ce dernier semblant plus fade qu'à l'époque où ils étaient deux… Non trois. Qui avait dit déjà qu'un coucher de soleil regardé entre amis était plus beau que tous les autres ? Axel ne savait plus, il ne se souvenait que de la mignonne frimousse blonde qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui lui proposait de s'enfuir juste tous les deux… Non tous les trois. Il ne savait plus, peut-être devenait-il fou¹ :

« Roxas, tu m'as fait perdre la tête, comme le disait Xaldin quand il parlait de l'amour de la Belle et la Bête. Il avait raison Roxas, moi je t'aimais. »

\**~*~**/

Depuis qu'il était revenu en Sora, Roxas avait l'impression d'être devenu un pantin manipulé par des fils. Il voyait tout comme si le corps du héros de la keyblade était le sien, mais il ne contrôlait rien. Il avait beau forcer et se débattre, les membres refusaient de lui obéir. Décidément, Sora ne se décidait pas lui laisser la moindre place, et même il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa présence en lui, ni même de ses souvenirs. Alors Roxas attendait et regardait ses anciens collègues périr un à un sous les coups de son hôte. S'il regrettait la disparition de certains comme Demyx, un peu con mais pas mauvais bougre, quoique vu son dernier concert on comprend que Sora ait voulu l'achever, il jubilait de voir ces prétentieux de Xigbar, Xaldin et surtout Saïx se faire humilier par un gamin. Ah, s'il avait pu émettre sa volonté, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Roxas les aurait volontiers piétinés.

De son point de vue, Roxas était ravi de rencontrer Axel à plusieurs reprises, même s'il ne pouvait ni lui parler, ni le toucher. Le savoir en bonne santé le rassurait. Il comprit que son amant avait lui aussi déserté l'Organisation, se mettant ainsi volontairement en danger. Roxas soupira. Tout ça, c'était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas fait sa crise existentielle, peut-être serait-il encore en train d'éliminer des sans-cœur, peut-être même qu'ils auraient tous retrouvé leur cœur à l'heure qu'il est, et peut-être vivrait-il tranquillement aux côtés du rouquin qui lui était si cher… Non, au fond Roxas savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision ce jour-là. Le vrai but de Xemnas n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il prétendait, et lui avait un vague souvenir d'une promesse faite à une amie dont il ne se souvenait ni du visage, ni du nom. Il devait libérer Kingdom Hearts, ce n'est pas lui qui les rendrait entier. Xemnas les dupait, et cet idiot de Sora faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait à son tour. Lui aussi libérait des cœurs qui allaient vers Kingdom Hearts. Roxas avait beau lui crier d'arrêter, Sora n'entendait rien. Alors il forçait encore et encore, mais définitivement ce corps n'obéissait pas à ses commandes. Il avait laissé tomber, jusqu'à cet instant :

« Axel »

Dans cet espace interdimensionel, Le roux gisait au sol, son corps mince se désintégrant tandis qu'il exprimait ses sentiments à son hôte :

« Roxas était la seule personne que j'aimais. Avec lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un cœur.

- Axel, non, hurla le blond prisonnier du corps de Sora.

- Je voulais le revoir une dernière fois.

- Sora, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi ta place, juste quelques secondes. Sora, Sora, implora Roxas qui se débattait pour remonter à la surface.

- Kairi est à Illusioplis, maintenant va la chercher, ordonna le numéro huit avant d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour créer un passage.

- Attends Axel, n'utilise pas ton énergie en parlant et en ouvrant des portes. Attends-moi, je veux te parler une dernière fois. Sora, s'il te plait, laisse-moi ta place. Toi qui aimes Kairi, comprends-moi. Je… Je l'aime, réalisa le blond tandis que sa voix s'étranglait dans un début de sanglot, je veux lui dire au revoir, le tenir une dernière fois contre moi…

Mais Sora resta complètement sourd aux appels désespérés de son simili, et ce dernier assista impuissant à la mort de son ami, son amant, son amour :

« Axel… pleura cette fois Roxas, nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie. »

Puis il releva la tête pour voir son hôte essuyer une larme qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir :

« Sora, je me vengerai. »

Cet accès de rage fut comme une pique dans le cœur du châtain qui, à peine arrivé à Illusioplis, se sentit attiré dans un lieu sombre où il fut d'emblée attaqué par un homme en manteau noir. Une capuche cachait son visage. Dans chacune de ses mains, deux keyblade qu'il maniait à la perfection, il enchaînait attaque sur attaques rapides et dévastatrices. Sora crut sentir de la haine à chacun de ses coups et il finit par succomber sous le poids des attaques. Genou a terre, sa propre keyblade coincé par l'homme en noir, le jeune garçon réussit cependant à récupérer son arme, l'appelant grâce à la force de son cœur, et à abattre son adversaire d'un coup bien placé. Titubant un peu, l'inconnu dévoila enfin son visage :

« Tu es un bon double, dit simplement Roxas avant de disparaître, admettant sa défaite face à cet être de lumière. Oui, tu es bon Sora, ta lumière brille. Je voulais prendre ta place, réaliser le dernier rêve d'Axel. Je t'enviais, je criais l'injustice de ma situation, et je t'en ai voulu à mort, mais la force de ton cœur m'a ouvert les yeux. Je te donne ma confiance, je sais que toi, tu nous délivreras.

- Serais-tu… Roxas ? » demanda le jeune homme qui réalisait enfin l'identité de son adversaire avant de retrouver son corps et ses compagnons Donald et Dingo.

Une autre larme dévala le long de la joue du héros de la keyblade, mais cette fois elle venait de lui :

« Roxas, pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas. »

Car il avait compris pourquoi il y avait tant de haine et de tristesse à travers ces coups de keyblade.

\**~*~**/

Allongé sur un lit, Sora regardait les étoiles à travers la fenêtre de la Tour Mystérieuse. Bien des évènements venaient de se produire. Riku venait d'être gradé maître de la keyblade et on lui avait suggéré de se reposer un peu avant qu'il ne reparte dans les mondes endormis pour y terminer ce qu'il avait commencé².

A présent au calme, le jeune homme repensa à son passage à Illusioplis et à tous ces gens qu'il avait rencontrés, soi-disant connectés à son coeur. Naminé, une fille brune ressemblant à Kairi, la fille aux cheveux bleus de son enfance, un autre grand gaillard qui l'avait appelé « Ven », lui-même ayant à un moment donné changé d'apparence. Riku et Kairi bien entendu, mais surtout celui qui vécut à sa place durant un an : Roxas. Sora avait profité de cette unique occasion pour enfin lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Pour lui, il paraissait évident qu'ils étaient deux personnes à part entière, et non pas un humain et son simili. Sora voulait également s'excuser de n'avoir pu lui donner sa place lorsqu'Axel était mort, mais Roxas ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Le visage serein, il paraissait vouer une totale confiance envers lui, ce pourquoi il lui avait transmit ses souvenirs avant de disparaître. Grâce à eux, Sora put enfin juger du lien qui unissait Axel et Roxas, et cela ne fut pas sans conséquence. On aurait dit que le simili blond l'avait maudit en lui confiant son « cœur ». Car oui, pour Sora, Roxas avait un cœur qui lui était propre et qui actuellement se promenait dans le sien. Les séquelles de tout ça, c'est que malgré le fait qu'il aime Kairi, le rouquin redevenu humain ne le laissait pas indifférent :

« Roxas, tu aimais vraiment Axel, soupira le châtain tout en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Tu as ton propre cœur, je n'en doute pas, c'est pour ça que je pense que nous pouvons vivre séparément toi et moi.

- Sora ? »

Le dit rouquin pénétra justement dans la chambre du jeune garçon :

« Axel ? Ah non pardon. Oui, Lea ?

- Désolé de te déranger mais j'avais une question. Selon Yen Sid, tu aurais vu dans ton rêve tous ceux qui sont liés à toi. Riku qui pénétré ton coeur dit avoir vu Roxas, un autre garçon lui ressemblant vraiment, je suppose qu'il s'agissait de Ventus, Ansem le sage et une fille brune. Mais toi Sora, qui as-tu vu ?

- Lea, tu veux savoir si Roxas est là, n'est-ce pas ? supposa le châtain en tapotant sa poitrine. Oui Lea, j'ai vu Roxas, j'ai parlé un peu avec lui, et lui m'a montré ses souvenirs, dont la relation qu'il entretenait avec toi… »

Sora voulut également dire au rouquin que Roxas l'aimait et ne lui en voulait plus, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Lea venait en un instant de le plaquer au sol, une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier :

« Mmmh…

- Désolé Sora, ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, s'excusa Lea tout en invoquant sa keyblade qu'il commençait à peine à maîtriser. Mais depuis mon réveil, je ne pense qu'à une chose, retrouver Roxas. Comprends-moi, j'ai un cœur maintenant et je me rends encore plus compte que je l'aime éperdument. Pardonne-moi, mais je vais t'arracher le cœur et le faire revenir. »

A la grande surprise de Lea, Sora n'opposa pas la moindre résistance, semblant prêt à accepter sa sentence. Ce calme décontenança le rouquin qui retira sa main de la bouche de Sora, sans pour autant le lâcher. Faisant pression sur une de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se redresser, il demanda :

« Tu as une dernière prière à formuler avant de redevenir un sans-cœur ?

- Lea, tu as raison, sourit tristement le dominé. Je sens l'appel et la souffrance de Roxas. Moi aussi, j'aime très fort Riku et Kairi, alors je peux comprendre. Tu as le droit de le voir. »

Sora avait dit cela en empoignant la keyblade de Lea de son bras libre, et avant que ce dernier ne réagisse, il se l'était planté dans le cœur :

« Sora ! »

S'il s'attendait à ça ! Un rayon lumineux s'éleva et Lea se retrouva ensuite dans le noir complet :

« Sora ? »

Une main prit la sienne. Le nouveau porteur de keyblade se retourna et son cœur de nouveau présent manqua un battement. Face à lui se trouvait le jeune blondinet qu'il adorait :

« Roxas. »

Il le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant, le faisant tournoyer, sentant ce dernier s'accrocher à son cou comme autrefois. Il l'embrassait sur la joue avant de le reposer à terre et le toucher partout pour être sûr qu'il était bien réel :

« Roxas, c'est bien toi, je t'ai retrouvé. »

Le dit Roxas souriait aussi tout en posant l'une de ses mains sur la joue de son aîné, faisant glisser son pouce sur l'emplacement des marques triangulaires maintenant disparues :

« Tu as un peu changé, mais tu restes le Axel que j'ai connu. Tu as eu raison, nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une nouvelle vie.

- Oui Roxas, c'est moi. J'ai retrouvé mon cœur, mais cela ne change en rien les sentiments que j'avais pour toi.

- Je sais Axel, ou plutôt Lea. Nous étions des similis supposés ne rien éprouver, passant notre vie à rechercher un cœur qui en fait se fabriquait tout seul. C'est assez ironique quand on y pense.

- Cœur ou pas je m'en fiche. Moi je sais que je t'aime, Roxas.

- Oui je sais. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu m'aimais, et je voulais que tu saches que moi-aussi, je t'aimais. »

Le rouquin en aurait presque pleuré. Ses doigts entrelaçant ceux de Roxas, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier l'accepta avant de dire :

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Lea. Sora nous libérera, moi et les autres. »

Puis cet espace se brisa et Lea se retrouva à nouveau à la Tour Mystérieuse, son visage très prêt de celui de Sora. Ce dernier tenait sa poitrine douloureuse et respirait amplement. Complètement désabusé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Lea se releva brusquement, laissant le héros de la keyblade au sol :

« Tu n'es pas devenu un sans-cœur ? Je t'ai pourtant transpercé avec ma keyblade.

- Lea, tu ne peux pas m'ôter le cœur. Pas avec cette keyblade encore trop faible. Tu es encore un apprenti, tu n'as pas encore le pouvoir de m'arracher le cœur mais tu as quand même pu entrer en contact avec lui et communiquer avec Roxas³. »

Un tantinet déçu, mais au fond rassuré que la châtain n'ait rien, le roux souleva son cadet pour l'allonger sur le lit :

« Je te proposerai bien de recommencer chaque fois que tu veux parler avec Roxas, mais ça fait un peu mal quand même de se faire tripoter le cœur comme ça.

- J'attendrai Sora. Roxas a dit que tu le délivreras, lui et les autres qui sont là, dit-il en posant son doigt sur la poitrine du plus jeune. Je crois en toi tout comme lui, c'est pour cela qu'il t'a tout légué, ses souvenirs et ses expériences. Dépêche-toi de devenir maître. De mon côté je vais continuer à m'entraîner au maniement de la keyblade afin de te prêter main forte pour la bataille finale.

- Si je n'y parviens pas, alors je demanderai à Riku de m'arracher le cœur, maintenant qu'il est passé maître.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera.

- Alors je me l'arracherai moi-même.

- Tu es vraiment maso toi. Tu laisserais ta place, comme ça ?

- Oui, car je ne peux rester de marbre face à tant de tristesse, répliqua le plus jeune fidèle à son sens de la justice et du sacrifice.

- Tu y arriveras, finit par dire Lea en lui tapotant la tête. Mais repose-toi pour le moment. Même si tu te sens en forme, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul. »

Sora reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Lea avait raison, il n'était pas seul, et il se devait de libérer tout ce petit monde qui squattait son cœur :

« Bon sang, je n'oserai jamais embrasser Kairi avec tous ces spectateurs. »

Il soupira avant de sourire :

« En tout cas, merci pour tous ces souvenirs, Roxas. Je pourrais bien m'inspirer de ton expérience amoureuse »

**Fin...**

**A suivre dans Kingdom Hearts III**

\**~*~**/

¹ Il regardait le soleil couchant pour la énième fois, ce dernier semblant plus fade qu'à l'époque où ils étaient deux… Non trois. Qui avait dit déjà qu'un coucher de soleil regardé entre amis était plus beau que tous les autres ? Axel ne savait plus, il ne se souvenait que de la mignonne frimousse blonde qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui lui proposait de s'enfuir juste tous les deux… Non tous les trois. Il ne savait plus, peut-être devenait-il fou : Non, Axel ne devient pas fou. Seulement, pour lui comme pour tous, Xion a disparu des mémoires lorsqu'elle est revenue en Sora. Personne ne s'en souvient comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Xion est définitivement celle qui a un des destins les plus tristes de la série (avis personnel).

² Riku venait d'être gradé maître de la keyblade et on lui avait suggéré de se reposer un peu avant qu'il ne reparte dans les mondes endormis pour y terminer ce qu'il avait commencé : Fait avéré, à la fin de KH3D, Riku est nommé Maître de la keyblade par Yen Sid et Sora s'en va terminer son symbole de maîtrise.

³ Tu es encore un apprenti, tu n'as pas encore le pouvoir de m'arracher le cœur mais tu as quand même pu entrer en contact avec lui et communiquer avec Roxas : C'est je pense vrai pour la première affirmation. On l'apprend par Xehanort lors d'une discussion avec Braig. Xehanort dit que Terra n'a pas le pouvoir d'arracher les cœurs, alors Braig s'exclame et demande qui a réellement retiré son cœur à la princesse Aurore. Xehanort ne répond pas, on se doute cependant qu'il doit s'agir de lui.

Pour la seconde en revanche, comme quoi une keyblade permet d'entrer en contact avec un coeur, c'est une petite invention de ma part, plausible selon moi… Et puis de toute façon ce ne serait pas le premier truc fumeux de KH.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic. Je n'ai pas spécialement l'imagination de créer mon propre KH3 et les éventuelles retrouvailles entre Axel et Roxas, si retrouvailles il y a. On ne sait pas vraiment encore. Je préfère ne pas me donner trop d'espoir pour ne pas être déçue. Des fois, je me dis que si Roxas lègue ses souvenirs à Sora, c'est parce qu'il a définitivement accepté qu'il était Sora, et du coup, lui comme Xion ne reviendront peut-être pas, même si ça me ferait franchement c****. Idem pour Terra, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est advenu son cœur. Je me console en me disant qu'au moins Ven et Aqua seront de retour.


End file.
